User talk:Tigerfoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suncloud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverwhisker (Talk) 22:16, June 4, 2012 Hi! Leave me a message on my talk page if you need any help :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, on the top right of any page says the button: Contribute. Click that, and it'll say, like add picture, and so on. On there, it'll say Add a Page. Click that, and write your story!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) WWiki Blanks Sorry, you can't upload WWiki Chararts here. I can make you a charart for Ferretfang though. What does she look like exactly. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't read your message unless you press "leave a message" and post it to the bottom of my talk page. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Tell me if it needs any changes: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) How's this: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) STOP! DUDE, QUIT SPAMMING PAGES. Do it again, and your banned for a week. Do one more thing in a SOLE attempt to get a badge, your banned for a day. I might just get rid of them now! Anyways, if you want to know how to RP, read the RP tutorial. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) If they are your friends and not random users, I think that's fine :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing a page slightly over and over again. It's slowing the wiki down. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join Project Fanfiction? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) PokeClan Sure! :3 All you have to do is put your name were it says "Roleplayed by: (name)" Then you go on the roleplay page and roleplay as Zorua (ex: Zorua climbed a tree to look for predators) or something like that. Also, Vulpix has a crush on Zorua! ^^ Have fun! ~Mossnose33 aka Moss Who do you want as a mentor? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) What? You're joining project fanfiction. That's where you learn to write a proper fanfic. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Um, this is what you wrote: I thought Gallade was Zorua's mentor-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Anyways, tell me who you want as a mentor and I'll add you. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) K, lets focus on one topic at a time. Who do you want as your mentor for Project Fanfiction. Not PokeClan. Not anything else. Just your mentor for Project Fanfiction. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) All of the warriors don't have an apprentice. Firestream is inactive, and I'm not sure if Pearl or Prickle want an apprentice. I can be your mentor if you want, though. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) O.K, an apprentice's first assignment is to write a short paragraph about any fiction subject that they want :) Send me that. Also, where are your posts in the PokeClan RP? You have to post it at the bottom of the page. I don't know; I'm not in charge of that. Turn in your first assignment so you can officaily join Project Fanfiction. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you write a short, one paragraph long story. Not whatever that was. Read the project Fanfiction page, the link is on the wiki navigation toolbar. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's very good, but a few parts are a bit repetitive: A TigerClan tom, Sharpfang, is assigned to kill a vicious grizzly bear. He finally pins the beast down, his claws only inches from it's throat. He decides to have mercy and let the bear go, snarling at it to never return. When he returns and tells the clans the bear will never return, he is honored long after his death. I underlined the parts that are redundant. Vary your word choice. Also use more figurative language. Send me the revised version when you finish :) (BTW, you'll only get one assignment maybe one every two days at the most, so don't worry) Um, I got to go. For some of those sentences you need a semi-colon. I'll give you more info later. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ask the person who RP's her. I don't know. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Why are you creating a ton of stub pages? At the very least there should be two sentences about the character's life. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Stop! Tigerfoot! This is insane! Only make YOUR OWN PAGES! You are creating a TON OF USELESS STUB PAGES! I've already told you this, so listen now! STOP NOW!!! EITHER RITE A GOOD AMOUNT ON EACH AND EVERY PAGE, OR LET THEIR OWN RPER DO IT!!!!! Sorry for shouting, but no one will apparently listen to me unless I do. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) When there are so many and no one knows about them (because the will be burried in other activity) no one will edit then and they will become useless. 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, but both of you still have to add the corect categories to ALL OF THE PAGES that you created. And no less. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) NO NO Icewish is going to get mad if she finds out you edited someone else's article. Icewish said that we only edit the characters that are OURS. So please, please don't do it! I really don't want us to make a mistake again! DX ❄Moss❄ 17:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Icewish just wants the character's roleplayer to edit their page. I'm glad you tried to help, though. ^^ ❄Moss❄ 21:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Have you been editing PokeClan roleplay lately? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) In Charge Look, Icewish is gone right now, and she's told you to stop making those useless pages! DO NOT MAKE ANYMORE USELESS PAGES!!! You just made one that's useless!* Silverstar* 18:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, first, did you finish your first Fanfiction? What u need to do, is take it story by story. You should complete your first story before creating a second.* Silverstar* 19:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought the Leafstar one was just an advertisement or something. But i just noticed it was a story, so its okay. And Fanfictions don't have to be super short, they can be as long as u want. Just try to finish your fanfictions before starting a new one. ;) * Silverstar* 19:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, dude, can't. :( I can't make chararts on this computer. Ask Silverwhisker or wait until I can use my regular computer again. :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) how's this for Skyfall?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 22:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dapplestar Hey, Dapplestar ain't the leader of ShadowClan. If this is part of a fanfic that you are writing, you have to put that on the page and for all the pages of the cats in the fanfic. You also have to remove the "add image" button on each page. If you do not do this, you will be punished. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Great :) But you have to remove the category, it just makes everything more complicated on the wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just give me all the links to all the pages and I can do it. And just follow the decription on the rules and help pages for page creation. :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) K, then you are going to have to remove each and every one of them by yourself. Here are the steps: #Edit the page #Go to the categories section #Scroll over the category that needes to be deleted #Click the trashcan button on the side #Finished editing the page ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Blanks Hi :) Do you mind voting in this blog? It's about the blanks in for our wiki. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/New_Blanks ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So far, horses are only for the drawing contest, and I don't think there are any horse blanks. I wouldn't write a fanfic about horses yet, ''but after Survivors comes out, I'm going to haave a vote for the new RP animal group between dogs and horses and anything else that someone might want. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the "add photo" button on your pages. I know this sounds harsh, but your pages will be deleted if you do not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh, and are you going to enter the drawing comp. this month? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that makes two of us :) But I refuse to beleive that you are ''that ''bad at drawing. Anyways, I'm not going to force you to enter. But I do advise you to read the new blog about the new RP animal group. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Faolan. Do you want to RP LionClan? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I know you're not asking me, but only admins could delete pages. Any user could add a candidates for deletion template, which is Template:Delete. '[[User:Icefern|''Icefern - ]] [[User talk:Icefern| be ''ever]] in your favor'' ''' 17:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC)